Doolhof van duistenis
by Sand dancer
Summary: Onze bekende grafrover vindt zich in een tombe zonder licht, het is een doolhof in het duister, tot iemand hem de uitweg laat zien.


Verdwaalt in het duister

8989898989898

Een schaduw maakte zijn weg over de stenen en het zand. Het was koud in de woestijn, totaal windstil. Het moest hier zijn, zijn magische ring liet hem de juiste weg zien. Daar in de rotswand voor hem lag een splinter nieuwe tombe. Schatten lagen daar diep onder de grond wachtend op een nieuwe eigenaar.

Dit pad had hij nog niet eerder bewandeld, toch was het alsof hij hier al eerder geweest was, maar het pad was veranderd. Hij kroop door eensmal gat, zijn rode cape werd wat stoffig maar dat was niet zo erg. Hij maakte zijn tors aan, buiten was voor hem alles zichtbaar in het licht van de sterren, maar binnen was het aarde donker. Zijn hand maakte een weg langs de muren, ze waren kaal en de gangen waren smal. Al snel waren er figuurtjes gekerfd in de muren. Zijn voeten maakten doffe klappen op de stenen vloer. Hij wist de weg, had er over horen spreken door de bouwers en zijn ring hielp hem altijd. Het was een doolhof, hij wist waar hij moest keren. De tors wierp schaduwen over de gebeitelde figuren. Vage kleuren waren op de muur geschilderd. Maar hij liep snel verder, naar de schatkamer, daar zou hij een nieuwe tors kunnen vinden en als hij geluk had vele schatten.

Daar was de doorgang al, waarachter een fortuin te wachten lag. Maar niet te overhaast denken, de doorgang was beveiligd. Zijn ogen zochten de kamer af, naar de trigger, om de val onschadelijk te maken. Hij stapte op de trigger, maakte de va onschadelijk, nog even en hij zou een zachte tik horen, dan was het touw gebroken. Geen geluid. En VAL de trigger onschadelijk maken zelf was een val. Hij sprong achteruit. Een blok steen kwam van boven met een bloedgang naar beneden en plofte op de plek waar hij net stond. Dat was de grote val, hij wist dat, dat alle vallen waren. En smalle spleet was over van de doorgang. Snel ging hij naar binnen. Zijn tors wierp een gloed die weerspiegeld werd door het goud zilver en juwelen. Betoverd bleef hij staan. Toen werd alles donker, "Shit" fluisterde hij, zijn tors was uit. En hij had nog geen nieuwe gevonden hij stommelde vooruit kon niet wennen aan de aardedonkere kamer. Hij voelde waar hij over struikelde en grijnsde, een tors. Binnen een paar minuten zou hij genoeg licht hebben. 1…2..3? En groot fel licht verlichte de kamer. Hij keek naar zijn handen, de tors was nog niet aan. EEN VAL! Hij sprong op, snelde in de schaduwen weg van de kamer, de tors lag vergeten in het duister. Opeens was al het felle licht weg. Hij wachtte gespannen af, er kwam niemand. Hij taste de muren af naar de gleuf naar de schatkamer, maar die was verdwenen. Hij vloekte, gevangen in een doolhof in het donker zonder tors. Hij probeerde zijn ring te activeren, omgenoeg licht te hebben en de weg naar buiten terug te vinden. En zwak lichtvonkje en het bleef donker, alsof zijn ring leeg gezogen was, alle magische krachten verdwenen.

Met zijn hand aan de muur begon hij te lopen, maar wist niet of hij de goede kant op ging. Na een tijdje begon hij zich af te vragen of hij hier ooit nog uit zou komen. En doolhof in het duister, deze tombe. Zijn voeten onhoorbaar, wat vreemd. Het was zo stil dat hij zijn eigen ademhaling niet eens hoorde. Hij luisterde naar de stilte, een zachte toon pikte hij op, hij rende er heen, een klein lichtje, een stem een lied een vreemde taal.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he is calling for you_

_Listen to your heart _

_There is nothing else you can do_

Hij rende er heen, misschien kon de stem hem hieruit helpen.

_I don't know where you are going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Daar was het lichtje, een jongen zat bij de uitgang, wit haar tot over zijn schouders. Maar Bakura lette er niet, bedankte hem niet, rende hem direct voorbij naar buiten. De zon scheen op hem neer, hij was buiten, De wind blies door zijn witte lokken. Buiten, toen dacht hij aan de jongen en ging naar binnen om hem te bedanken.

Er was niemand in de tombe, geen lichtje, geen jongen, en geen stem, geen lied, geen vreemde taal.

Spoorloos was hij verdwenen.

En klingelend geluid van zijn borstkas, zijn magische ring gloeide krachtiger dan ooit tevoren. Hoe komt dat? Moet magie zijn van een of andere soort. Hij stapte naar buiten, ooit zou hij hem bedanken, ooit.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd dit was de laatste keer dat hij 1 tors mee zou nemen, maar zeker niet de laatste keer dat hij van de doden zou stelen.

343434343

De jongen keek het hol rond, het leidde naar de binnen kant van de tombe, daar mocht hij niet heen van zijn vader. Hij zou hebben gezworen dat hij voetstappen hoorde, rennende voetstappen.

"Ryou kom je, we gaan weer naar het hotel."

"K'kom papa." zei hij zacht en stond op, verliet de tombe met al zijn geheimen achter zich. Kroop door het gat, zijn rode windjack werd een beetje stoffig, maar dat was niet erg.

89898989

EINDE

67676767

A/n: Liedje was van DHT, Listen to your heart. Het verhaal zelf is van mij en de characters zijn van Yugioh.

Vers van de pers, vandaag geschreven vandaag gepost. Soms doe ik mijn best wel. ;)

Read and review...


End file.
